


Falling

by morewinepls



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 16:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3817423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morewinepls/pseuds/morewinepls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 16 years old Regina is trapped in an unwanted marriage with king Leopold. She hates her life as the queen, and Snow won't leave her alone. She's miserable, until a certain blonde comes into her life...</p><p>*see the warnings above* And thanks for reading :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Emma will come in later chapters! Maybe in the next one, depends on the lenght of it. This chapter is short, but I thought it would be a great prologue. I took the bedding ceremony from Game of Thrones, (and changed it a bit) 
> 
> Excuse any mistakes. English is not my native language so be kind.

A sixteen years old Regina Mills- no, Regina White- was sitting in the main hall of king Leopold's castle, watching royalty and high lords and ladies dance to the music.

It was her wedding day, and the more the night approached, the more she felt the air was closing in on her. Leopold kept staring at her. He was obviously drunk, and Regina wished she was, too. Leopold (and her mother, too, but she was gone now) had forbidden her to drink any alcohol that night.

Regina took a deep breath and kindly smiled at Snow, who hugged her close and announced that she was going to bed, since she was tired.  
  
"I'm glad you're my new mother, Regina."

Snow said, and walked away with Joanna, her personal maid. Regina took a shuddering breath, which was followed by a hand on her shoulder. Looking to her right side, she saw her father.  
  
"Daddy." She breathed.

  
"Your highness." Henry bowed in playful courtsy, and said to the king. "Would you mind if I borrowed my daughter for a dance?"

  
"Of course, my lord." The king said, smiling kindly, his eyes never leaving Regina. Henry winced internally from the way the king's eyes were roaming over his new wife. Composing himself quicly, Henry took Regina's hand, and led her to the dance floor. Her elaborant gown was slightly in his way, but her managed to get close enough to her to hug her closely.

  
"Daddy." Regina said, and her voice cracked a little.

"You look absolutely stunning, Regina." The older man said, placing one hand on her hip, and the other in one of her hands. They started to dance slowly to the music as they talked.

  
"When will you be leaving?" Regina asked with a smile on her lips as her father twirled her around.

  
"Early in the morning, my dear. I'm afraid I won't be seeing you."

  
"Oh." Regina said softly. "That's a shame."

  
"Don't worry. I'll visit often, I promise."

  
"I know, daddy. I just...Wish you could stay a little longer."

  
"Me, too, my darling. Me, too."

  
They pulled back when the song ended, and Regina looked over her shoulder, and met her new husband's eyes.

  
"I...Should go back to the king, daddy." She said as she turned to her father again, and smiled at him. Henry nodded, understanding. When Regina started to walk back, he grabbed her arm, and pulled her close to his chest.

  
"I love you, Regina."

  
"I-I love you, too, daddy. I...Shall I see you later?"

  
"I'm not sure. But most likely not. I, ehm-" He didn't want to say that he didn't want to be there when the bedding ceremony started, so he made something up. "- I'm need to check with the captain of the guards about at what time we're departing. After that I'll return to my chamber."

  
Regina nodded, looking down.

  
Henry put two fingers beneath her chin, and lifted her gaze towards his own.

  
"I'm proud of you." He said, and Regina smiled.

* * *

Regina's felt her heartbeat increasing when Leopold announced for the bedding ceremony to begin. Drunk men and woman cheered loudly. The single men started towards Regina, who was completely mortified. They lifted her from the floor and she yelped as they carried her out of the hall while the music was still playing. Looking to her left, she saw the same thing happening with her husband, but then with women, of course.

The men were groping her, tearing her beautiful wedding gown off of her body as they carried her further throught the hallways. She felt hands squeezing her breasts and behind until they reached the king's chamber. A short man opened the door, and she was practically thrown onto the bed with nothing more on her body than her undergarments. A moment later, the door opened again, revealing the king. He was only wearing breeches, and grinned at her when he saw her.

  
"My Queen." He drawled. Regina wrapped her arms around her middle, hoping it would give her some sense of comfort.

She shivered when the King stepped closer to her. And closer, and closer, until he was pressed against her. Regina almost gagged when she smelled the alcohol on him. He was combing his hand through her hair, trying to free it from the elaborent style that it was in. Regina was by far smaller than him. Just ending on his shoulderlength.  
In his drunken state, Leopold only managed to tug on her hair, so the brunette loosened it herself. Once it was free, Leopold started to play with it.

  
"My king?" She asked softly when he picked her up. She squeeled when he threw her on the enormous bed.

  
"Shhh." He silenced her with a sloppy, wet kiss. "It will be alright."

  
He ripped her undergarments from small body with a grin plastered on his face. She whimpered. Mother had told her about her duties on her wedding night. But right now, she forgot all that her mother had said about the matter. Leopold was breathing hard as he unlaced his breeches and let them pool around his ankles. Stepping out of them, he lowered himself on her.

  
"You're beautiful." He said. And then: "It will only hurt a little." He had the nerve to chuckle when he said it, before he pushed into her in one move.

  
Regina cried out in pain at the sudden burning invasion. Leopold clamped a sweaty hand around her mouth to keep her silence as he pounded into her. Tears streamed down her pale face as she tried to scramble away from him.

  
"N-nn" He pressed his hand harder on her mouth, and she squeezed her eyes shut.

  
_It's Daniel_ , she thought. _It's Daniel_.

  
But when he pounded into her harder, she knew that Daniel would never hurt her.

  
"Look at me." Leopold demanded, grabbing her jaw, releasing her mouth. When Regina didn't comply, he hit her in the face. The drunken state he was in caused him to collapse on top of her. He cursed, balanced himself on his arms before he roughly started to move inside her again. She cried out softly.

  
"Shut up." He drawled. "And looooooook at me."

  
She slowly opened her eyes, wanting to shut them again but didn't. She felt his moves getting more unregular, He was panting hard.

  
"Eva!" He shouted,and then she felt something else inside of her. Eva. He had called her Eva. Regina tried not to feel the sting of rejection that she felt.

  
As he pulled out of her, Regina turned on her side, curling into herself as she felt the king roll on his back. Soon, loud snores were heard in the room, and Regina let herself cry.


	2. Chapter 2

As the months flew by, Regina only grew more distant and isolated. The only people that she would let near her were Widow Lucas, her personal handmaid and the well liked 'granny' of the household, and her granddaughter, Ruby.

"Your Majesty." There was a soft knock at her door, causing her to startle.

"W-who's there?" She asked quietly, but loud enough to be heard from the other sideof the thick wooden door.

"It's me, your Majesty. Eugenia."

"Come in."

As soon as the words had left her mouth, the door opened slowly, showing the older woman's head first, then the rest of her body. She was holding a basket full of herbs, bandages, rags, and god knows what else. Regina looked down, not willing to meet the older woman's eyes.

"Your Majesty?" Granny put the basket that she was holding down on Regina's nightstand, and gently helped the young, violently shivering woman, off of the hard, wooden floor. The older woman could barely contain her gasp. The young queen's body was black and blue, covered with old and new bruises. The nightshift that she wore was torn in the middle, and much to Granny's dismay, there was blood running down the girl's legs. The woman sighed sadly, quickly forcing away the thoughts of something like that happening to her granddaughter.

"Come on, let's get you bathed, your majesty."

"Eugenia." Regina's hoarse voice stopped the older woman dead in her tracks while she helped Regina lean on her shoulder.

"Yes, your majesty?"

"Pl-Please call m-m-me Regina. I d-don't really feel l-like a quee-queen anyw-way." Her teeth were chattering, and the shivering hadn't lessened. Not that Granny had expected that. It was freezing outside, and with nothing but a torn nightshift, well, it must be cold indeed.

"Well then, Regina." Granny smiled kindly. "Then you may call me granny."

"Isn-isn't tha-at inap-p-propriate?" The queen shuddered against her as granny slowly led her towards the bathing room next to her bedroom. Thank the gods that she had had it filled already with hot water.

"Is it?" Granny helped getting the shift off. Without it, Regina looked smaller. Younger, even. Granny frowned at seeing a few red lines on the girl's upper tigh. She sighed internally, but chose to not speak about it. Not now, anyway. Once the girl was completely naked, she put her hands around Granny's arms, looking for anything to lean on before she would collapse to the floor. Granny understood what she was trying to do, and pracically levitated the young queen into the bathtub with such a care you could almost call them family.

Regina hissed and then sighed when the hot water engulfed her entire body save for her neck and head. She wrapped her arms around her middle, as if it could somehow protect her from all the other nights to come. She closed her eyes, face controrting into a sad and pained frown. Granny took a deep breath, and walked out of the bathing room, to return not even a minute later with the basket that she had brought in the Queen's room.

"Your Maje- Regina." 

"Yes?" it was whispered and the girl's eyes remained closed.

"Do you...Do you want me to wash you? Or do you wish to do it yourself?" Brown eyes shot open and looked at her intently.

"I...Would like to do it myself." Regina said, and Granny handed her a soaped sponge. She never let go of the older woman's gaze.

"But?" Granny asked with a kind smile.

"Would you mind doing my back?"

Granny chuckled softly. 

"Of course not. That's what I'm here for." 

The girl looked down, and slowly began to rub the soft but black and blue skin of her lower arm. In the three months that Regina had been married to the king, Granny had never been able to look away from the new queen. Sure, she was beautiful, sinfully beautiful, but there was something else about her that captured everyone's attention. It was the innocence, yes, that, too. But something familiar. Something that Granny didn't understand because _she barely even knew the girl._

Snapping out of her thoughts, she looked over at Regina, who had stopped washing herself. Had stopped moving, even. Was she holding in her breath?

"Are you alright, dear?"

Regina nodded, but did not smile. She didn't move to wash herself further, either. She was looking down at the dried blood that was still on her legs. There was a pregnant silence and no one dared to break it. Well, Granny didn't. Regina was probably too far gone in thought to notice it. Her eyes  were clouded over and filled with tears. A bruise was starting to form on her left cheekbone were someone, _the King,_ had hit her. Granny was about to take the sponge before it would fall out of the girl's hands when suddenly the Queen spoke. "Why did the king even marry me?" She whispered, a tear rolling down her cheek as her voice broke the moment she said 'me'.

"Oh Regina." Granny didn't even notice the easy use of the girl name. She kneeled down next to the bathtub and gently but firmly took Regina's hand in her own. "the king married you because he... He was..." Granny took a deep breath, clearly lacking words to explain things that she didn't know the answers to herself. "Snow needed a mother."

"I can't be her mother." Regina whispered so softly that Granny wasn't even sure that she had said something at all. "I can't. I can't!" Regina started sobbing now, and brought her hands in front of her face as the sobs wrecked her fragile body.

"Hey, shhhh. It's okay. It's okay." When Regina didn't quiet down, Granny took the sponge back in her hand and started to rub the girl's back. Fortunately, that had a calming effect. Sobs turned into silent tears, and finally, her muscles relaxed from her doubled over form.  She rubbed the sponge over the queen's shoulders and squeezed the water out, letting it rush down the girl's back and front.

"Better?" 

She only received a nod.

 

Later that night, when Regina was all cleaned up and in bed, she had  almost asked Granny if she could sing her a lullaby, just like her father used to do when she was sad or hurt. But immediately scolded herself for that thought. _Act like the queen you are, Regina._ She could hear her mother say. _Don't be pathetic._

She had dismissed Granny after that, and fell into the same fitful sleep that she'd had since she married the king.

 


	3. Chapter 3

"Regina! Regina! You have to wake up!"

Regina groaned as she opened her eyes. Snow was bouncing up and down in front of her, clearly excited.

"Snow." She said, voice still hoarse from the screaming and begging that she'd done when her husband had brutally raped her. "What time is it?"

"It's still before dawn, but you _have to_ wake up!"

The mattress dipped when the eleven years old climbed into her bed next to her.

"Snow." She said again. "How did you even get in?" Regina closed her eyes again, pressing herself back into her pillow.

"Oh! The door was open." Regina hissed soflty as Snow elbowed her on a pretty bad bruise when she snuggled closer. The door was open? She had been pretty sure that she'd locked it the night before. Snow was silent for a while, enjoying the pleasent smell that was just Regina. No parfume yet, no. Just plain Regina. The young queen felt two arms snake around her waist. they lay like that a few moments, until Snow suddenly jumped up quick enough to actually knee Regina in the ribs (which caused her to groan soflty.) It seemed that the princess had suddenly remembered that she had been excited about _God knows what_ when she came storming into her private bedroom.

"Regina you have to get up!"

"I will, dear. But not in another few hours. It's too early to get up. I'm tired. And you should be, too..."

"But Regina, we have visitors!"

The older brunette's eyes snapped open as she sat upright.

"V-visitors?" She asked flabbergasted. "Snow, we aren't expecting anyone. Who's here?"

Snow giggled, and pulled Regina out of bed, tugging at her arm. The young princess paid absolutely no attention to the fact that Regina was only wearing her nightshift, and that her body was black and blue. The queen quickly grabbed at the bedsheet, and wrapped it around her battered body.

"Why don't you wait outside, dear. I'll get dressed."

Snow didn't seem happy with that, but left. Even if it was with an annoyed murmer of _hurry up._

Regina sighed and let herself drop back onto her bed as soon as Snow closed the door behind her. She was actually sleeping well that night. Well, as well as one can imagine whilst being in a situation like hers. She chose for a simple  mauve colored gown, which hugged her body on the right places, but wasn't too tight. After quickly combing her hair, and slipping on her sandals, she made her way outside of her room. Snow was waiting right on the other side of the door, so as soon as the young queen opened it, she was dragged down the hallway.

In the main hall, there were a few soldiers huddles close to the fireplace. Others were covered in blankets and thick robes. There were about fifteen of them. They were soaked with rain and snow and looking outside of the window, Regina saw that it was indeed _storming._

The king, who was fully dressed, was talking to two of the soldiers. Probably the ones with higher ranks. Snow tugged at her arm again, trying to get the queen's attention.

"What is it?" Regina asked, freeing her arm from Snow's grasp and folding both of them around her middle. She felt utterly exposed with only a thin dress around her body. Even Snow was wearing a full gown.

"Father wants to speak to you."

Regina swallowed hard, but nodded. When she was about to step forwards, someone called out for her. Turning around, she saw that it was Granny.

"Is everything alright?" Regina asked once the older woman stood closer to her.

Granny nodded.

"Yes. I just..." Granny rubbed her face. "... wanted to check on you."

"I'm fine." the young queen responded.

"Regina?" Regina jumped when the king's loud voice reached her ears.

"You're shivering. Why didn't you put on something warmer, my child." Granny said soflty.

"I didn't have the chance."

"I'll go fetch something for you, your majesty."

"Regina, my queen. Come over here."

"Go." Granny said with a smile. "I'll be right back."

Regina smiled back, and then walked over to where her husband was standing. He huffed when she was finally at his side.

"Listen to me when I call you." He said to her. "I'm your king. You will do as I say."

"I apologize, my king. It won't happen again."

"It better not." the king muttered. He then pointed at two men at the far end of the room. It were the two soldiers who he had been talking to when Regina had walked in with Snow.

"You see those men?"

Regina nodded.

"They are important men, Regina. I will not have ruin this chance for us, do you understand? You will act like the queen you're supposed to be. Answer their questions. Treat them with respect. do _not_ humiliate yourself in front of them. They will stay here for a fortnight, if not longer."

"Y-yes, my king. I'll do my best."

"Good." He watched her from head to toe. "And next time, wear something proper." He practically spat out the last word. Regina looked down in shame, and the king walked away.

Granny saw how Regina watched the king and Snow talk, then laugh, with a bitter look on her face. She knew that _something_ must have happened for Regina to resent Snow this much. Not that she did a poor job at hiding it. She actually hid it pretty well. It were just those little things. Like, the way Regina's back would tense up when Snow was present, or the way her voice sounded. Granny sighed. It was not a secret that the young queen was unhappy. But then again. People were forced to marry someone every day! Shaking those thoughts away, the older woman walked over to where Regina was standing.

"Your Majesty." and then. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's quite alright. I was just...Thinking."

Granny noticed the slump in Regina's shoulders.

"I brought you your thick robe, your majesty."

"Thank you." Regina quickly wrapped it around her body, and visibly relaxed.

"M'queen." A deep, accented voice drawled from behind them. Turning around, they were met by a man, currently kneeling and head down.

"you may rise." Regina said soflty.

The man rose with a bit of a struggle. He was tall, but old. His silver colored hair ended at his his shoulders, and he had a full beard and mustache.

"It's an honor to meet ye, yer majesty." he said with another, though small, bow.

"The pleasure is mine, sir..."

"Sebastian."

"Welcome, sir Sebastian."

"Thank'ye, yer majesty. And sorry fo' the unannounced visit. It wouldn't 'ave happened had the situation not been so dire."

"What situation, sir? I'm afraid that I haven't been informed yet."

"Oh, m'queen. it was horrible. You see. M'group and I, we were just passin' through the kingdom, when sudd'nly we were attacked."

"Attacked?" Granny asked. "By whom?"

"We don't know. All we know is tha' one moment we were just walkin', and th'other, we were all thrown in the air. Like rag dolls, I tell ya. It was like- like magic."

Granny pretended that she didn't notice the way Regina stiffened at the mere notion of magic.

"And you are sure that you have no idea who the attacker was?" Regina asked, folding her arms around her middle again.

"Unfortunatly yes, m'queen. But that's how w'ended up 'ere. A lot of 'em people are wounded and soaked through an' through. There was a snowstorm comin' and with wounded men we didn't dare continue. That's how we ended up 'ere."

Regina nodded.

"Thank you, for telling me, sir Sebastian. You should rest now. You've had quite the ordeal. There are blankets and food for you and your men in the far end of the hall. cottages are being made for you to sleep in for tonight."

"Thank ye, your majesty. Thank ye."

"You're welcome."

After the man left, Regina turned to Granny.

"They're lying about _something_ but I don't know what."

"Why would you think that?" Granny asked with a frown. "The man seemed kind and honest enough.

"I just...Nevermind. You're probably right."

"Your majesty."

"I said, _nevermind._ "

Granny stepped backwards, hands up in a sign of surrender.

"I'm sorry, your majesty." Granny whispered, and started to walk away.

"No, Granny, wait, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you."

"It's quite alright." Granny assured with a kind smile.

"No, no it's not. I shouldn't have done that." Tears were gathering in her eyes now, and Granny sighed.

"Come on. I'll bring you to your room."

Regina nodded, arms still around her middle.

 

As soon as the door of Regina's room closed, the girl burst out in sobs, which, of course, shocked Granny. She took the girl in her arms, and held her tight.

"Hey, hey...It's alright. You did nothing wrong."

"I'm ju-just so ti-red"

Granny took a deep breath, and stroked Regina's hair. The stood like that for a while: Regina sobbing and Granny whispering soothing words.

"It's going to be okay, I promise." Granny said.

"Do-don't" Regina said once she had stopped sobbing. Now there were just tears rolling down her cheeks. "You don't know that." Slowly stepping out of the older woman's arms, she hugged herself once again.

"You're right, Regina. I don't. But I do know, that you're a strong person. You'll get trough this, one way or another."

Regina only frowned, and sat down slowly on the edge of her bed. Granny noticed the way she winced once she made contact with the mattress.

"Regina?" Granny sat down next to her. "Are you hurt?"

"no." the queen whispered, looking down.

"Yes you are."

"It doesn't matter."

"Of course it does."

"it's nothing."

"Regina."

"I've had worse." Regina began tearing up again, and Granny sighed.

"Please let me take care of you."

Regina said nothing.

"Please?" Granny asked again.

"Okay. Okay, but just...Don't say anything about this to _anyone._ "

"I promise. I only want to help you. You understand that, right?"

Regina nodded, clearly not trusting her voice at the moment.

"Okay. I'll go and ask to have your bath drawn. You should try to sleep some in the meantime. I'll wake you up when it's ready."

Regina nodded again, and with robe and gown and slippers still on her body, she fell asleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, the fifteen or so men, where still in the main hall. The wounded were being tended to by the physican of the castle, and the others where still warming up in front of the fireplace. On the cot in the far end, lay a still figure. Pale face and beautiful blond hair. Her wounds had been tended to already. There were bloodied bandages next to the sleeping cot that they had been put in.

Suddenly, green eyes flew open, and the figure _screamed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the cliffhaneger xD Updates will be up soon. I PROMISE EMMA AND REGINA WILL MEET IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!
> 
> comments are welcome :)


	4. Chapter 4

**It's been ages, I know! And I apologize!**

* * *

* * *

_Meanwhile, the fifteen or so men, where still in the main hall. The wounded were being tended to by the physican of the castle, and the others where still warming up in front of the fireplace. On the cot in the far end, lay a still figure. Pale face and beautiful blond hair. Her wounds had been tended to already. There were bloodied bandages next to the sleeping cot that they had been put in._

_Suddenly, green eyes flew open, and the figure_ screamed.

* * *

 

 

Immediately, the blonde was being surrounded by both unknown guards, and men of her own group.  A healer kneeled down next to her, making soothing noises. It didn't help. Adrenalin pumping through her veins and her heartbeat echoing, the pale woman sat up. She could vagually hear the healer telling her to lay down. That she was wounded. But she didn't care.  
She was breathing hard, chest heaving and sharp pains stabbing her nerves.

or so it felt.

She could still see the horror written on everyone's face. Could still hear the screams... So many must have died... right?

Coming to her senses, the blonde suddenly felt the pain intensify, the adrenaline wearing off. She felt hands on her,  _so much like those invisable ones,_ she thought.

"Swan"

what?

"Swan, can you hear me?"

Swan. Swan... Oh! They're calling her?

Blinking, the blonde looked around, a frown on her face.

"Thank god." A man near her said. 

"August?"

"Yea. You had quite the fall there, lass." He said, voice somber.

"What's your name?" The healer asked. She was scrutinizing the blonde's ever move, checking for more injuries.

"Emma. Emma Swan." she said a bit conused. "Where are we?"

"You're in king Leopold's castle." The healer said in a low voice. "He's gladly provided you all a place to stay, food to fill your empty stomach, and a fireplace to keep you warm."

"King Leopold? Of the White Kingdom?" She turned to August. "Have we really traveled this far already?  I thought we hadn't even crossed the border when we were.. Attacked!"

August shrugged. "I don't know, lass. But I'm glad we were found. We could have died.."

Emma just nodded solemly.

"....How many have we lost?"

"Emm-"

"How many?"

August shook his head. "Six. Only Emerson got out with only some scratches. Me and the others, well.. We're all hurt, let's keep it at that."

"Do we know what happened? Does anyone remember?"

"Nothing" August said. Emma frowned. The brunet looked like he knew something. It was rather odd, since he wouldn't lie to her about things like these. She let it slide though, blaming it on the ordeal they'd both been through mere.... hours?  ago, seeing that it was still dark outside.

She felt the physican's hands on her again, urging her to go back to sleep. Too exhausted to really do anything else at the moment, she fell into a deep sleep.

 

* * *

Regina startled  awake when Granny touched her. The older woman immediately started apologizing. Regina just silenced her with an _it's fine_ and got up with a small wince. She could smell the oils and scents that Granny had put into the bathtub, and sighed. The woman meant well, but at the moment, coddling was the last thing she needed. 

Yes, part of her wanted,  _needed,_ to be coddled. The 16 years-old that she was  _wanted_ comfort and soothing words and someone to tell her that everthing was going to be just fine.

But the Regina Mills that grew up in her mother's cruel clutches, knew better than that. That Regina Mills knew better than to even ask for attention. To even think of being coddled. She was grown, after all. She was supposed to be powerful. Everything a king would want!

Truth is, she isn't.

She's sixteen.

Just a child.

A Queen.

A mother.

A wife.

Regina wanted to cry. Mother had always been right. She was  _weak._

Granny saw the eyes of the young queen darken, and decided to step in. She cleared her throat, causing the brunette to startle, before helping her undress and into the tub. The water was scolding hot. Almost too hot, but Regina prefered the heat. The slight pain that came with it.  
Granny handed the thin girl a clean cloth and soap before suggesting to help her with her hair. Regina just nodded.

She was so tired. She hadn't gotten a good night of sleep since...well, the wedding, but the past few days it had gotten worse. And now with Snow coming in to wake her up in the middle of the night? She wasn't sure if she would be able to stay awake during breakfast. Not that she would eat. but her presence was strongly required.

The first and last time she hadn't shown up for breakfast, Snow had been in tears and Leopold in rage for even daring to make his little princess sad.

She'd never forget that beating..

Her shoulder still hurt when it was cold outside.

Rolling her right shoulder at the memory, she took the cloth in her long fingers and started to wash herself while Granny did her hair.

The young queen didn't know what to think about the men down in the castle. Yes, they were hurt and in need of help, but something about it all was wrong.

_so, so, terribly wrong..._


	5. Chapter 5

When Emma woke to, the bright winter sun was shining brightly, the thick, draped curtains now out of the way. Squeezing her eyes shut to block out the sun, the blonde sat up from her make-shift bed. Every muscle in her body screamed at her, but nothing seemed to be too injured.

_What the hell had happened?_

August had been so.. Off. Why would he keep things from her? They were best friends, after all.

Rubbing her face tiredly, Emma opened her eyes and looked around. Most men were still sleeping, but there were a few empty beds. Looking outside, she guessed it to be late in the morning. And if the rumbling of her stomach was anything to go by, she was probably correct. Getting up with a wince, she draped her now-dry jacket around her shoulders. It was, however warmer than outside, still not warm enough. She went in search of the kitchens, trying to take in as much of the castle as she could. It wasn't often that she saw the inside of a castle, so she took the chance that she got.

It took the blonde about ten minutes to find the kitchens. The maids and cooks were running around in a frenzy, not even noticing the intruder until Emma cleared her throat.

"Oh! Miss, you can't be here!" A pretty, blonde girl exclaimed. She was carrying a basket full of eggs.

"Just wanted to asks about breakfast, if that's okay."

Another maid came up to her. She was older, around her thirties maybe.

"You must be one of our guests." She smiled kindly before scowling at the blonde maid. "Ashly. If I hear you talking rude to a guest again you're in big trouble, ya hear me?"

Nodding frantically, the blonde sped off.

"It's fine." Emma said, scratching the back of her neck. "Really, she wasn't being rude."

The maid just hummed. "Anyhow, you and your fellow men will be having breakfast with the King. Someone will summon you from the hall where you were sleeping when it will be served."

"Oh. Well, thanks." Emma smiled awkwardly before exiting.

 _Breakfast with the King_ _?_

* * *

It wasn't long before someone came to fetch them for breakfast. Emma had been sure to be dressed as best as she could. Not that she had anything but her traveling clothes, but she could at least try, right? The walk to the dining room had been a short one, and Emma was amused to see that many of her men were as amazed by the castle as she had been. Some of them had barely even seen a castle, let alone be inside one, having breakfast with royalty.

The royal family hadn't arrived yet, but it was pretty clear where they would sit. Three decorated chairs sat at the head of the table. The rest were just wooden chairs. The table was long. Long enough for all the men to sit down and still have space left. It must also be where feasts would be given.

The maids came in, then, setting the table with all kinds of food. Bread, meat, cheese, fruit, wine, milk, water, ale...You name it.

After the table was set, the massive oak doors opened, revealing first the King, and then the Queen and the princess. All eyes were on them for a second before they stood up and bowed.

"Now, now." King Leopold said with a short laugh as he sat down. "There's no need for that. You are our guests, and will be treated as our own. So, dig in!"

The party didn't need to be told twice. Greedily filling their plates, they started to feast. Even thought on the road they had a good three meals a day, it was nothing compared to this. How the hell did the royal couple stay in shape with all the food and (most likely) sparse exercise? Sure, the King wasn't the slimmest, but the Queen had, as far as Emma had been able to see with the gown that the Queen was wearing, an amazing figure.

During breakfast, she couldn't help but sneak glances at the Queen. She was way younger than she had expected. She was sixteen? seventeen maybe? She didn't seem much older than the princess. Of course, Emma knew this was fairly common with royalty, but an age different this big was something you didn't hear of often.

She also noticed that the Queen was very, _very_ pretty. Her face was quite pale, but her dark hair contrasted that in an enchanting way. She couldn't really see her eyes, for the brunette kept her gaze trained on her plate or at the King when he spoke to her in hushed manners. She never said a word back to him, though.

The princess was another story. Snow White was a very chipper child. She was talking to almost everyone at the table. Telling stories and asking for theirs. They mustn't get many visitors.

Emma's fellows were happy enough to chatter with the princess, but Emma herself not so much. She honestly thought the girl to be overly naïve. Talking about true love and how her father and mother had it and-

Emma wondered if she was talking about her actual mother, the late queen Eva, or Queen Regina. The latter most certainly didn't look all too happy to be in the King's presence. But if they had true love, it would have been a cruel joke of fate.

She wasn't stupid. She knew that the kingdom needed a male heir. So there was no telling her that the King and his wife didn't have intercourse. Emma swallowed hard. Imagine a -how old was the King?- years old man, rutting on top of the small Queen, practically a child. She shouldn't be thinking like that. Leopold was a King. A generous one at that. He was kind to his people, and ruled with a fair hand.

So why did she get the impression that this man was anything but kind?

* * *

She dreaded breakfast. She wasn't feeling well, her face paler than usual. It had been Granny who had carefully suggested that she should, perhaps, stay in bed today.

She knew Leopold wouldn't let her. Let alone Snow.

So she did as she was expected to do and got ready for the day. Gods she was tired. Her body ached all over and she had trouble staying upright. Sitting down at her vanity, Regina took a good hard look at her reflection. She had looked way worse, but also much better. Exhaling shakily, her slender fingers folded around the comb in front of her and she started brushing her hair. It was only seconds later that her hands started to tremble. Granny noticed and took over without a word. It must be the lack of food that was getting to her. Appetite wasn't something she had often. Dining with the King next to her only made her nauseous. His too strong perfume would waft around and suffocate her.

Once Granny had finished braiding her hair, she got up with a sigh, not even bothering with a thanks as she made her way over to her closet. She took out something simple but elegant. The mauve gown was made from thicker material, keeping her warm. Pulling it over her head, she positioned the dress before walking over to the chair of her vanity and gripping the back of it tightly, leaning on it and bending down slightly, steadying herself for the dreadful part.

Granny took the hint and walked behind her.

"Tell me when to stop." She said, and the young Queen nodded.

Knowing the drill, Regina sucked in her breath and Granny started pulling on the strings on the corset that was sewn into the gown. When sure it was tight enough for Leopold's liking, she told Granny to stop. Knotting the first string, the older woman started to pull on the others, pulling the Queen's frail body back with every movement she made, causing her to wince. Regina's knuckles were white from gripping the chair, hands still trembling as she fought for air.

Once done, Regina stood upright and tested how much she could still breathe. Once sure it wouldn't make her lungs constrict to the point of her collapsing, she turned to Granny. She was about to ask the woman to do her makeup when there was knocking on her door.

"Come in." Regina said, turning away from the door.

A guard stood in the door, looking a bit awkward as he informed her that the King was awaiting her presence for breakfast.

Nodding, Regina dismissed him. She knew Leopold preferred her with makeup. Especially when there were guests. But being late would cause her more trouble. So she decided against makeup and thanked Granny quickly before making her way to the dining room.

In front of the door, Leopold was waiting with his daughter. He didn't look all to pleased when he saw her pale, clean face. She just looked down. Huffing, Leopold made his way inside, Snow and Regina walking right behind him.

 

She barely touched her food. Everything felt wrong. She didn't know why. It was familiar but also not and it made her skin crawl.

What also didn't help was Snow's consistent, cheerful chatter. It made her blood boil. She was happy.  _So happy_ and could talk to whoever she wanted without awaiting Leopold's wrath. The princess had a freedom that she would never be granted. And that hurt. Because it should be the other way around. Snow had been the one at fault, telling her mother about- no, she can't think about him. Not now and not ever. But she had and now tears are threatening to fall down and she quickly blinks them away before the King can see.

Thankfully she succeeds at that. 


End file.
